


Sad day

by mynameismyname



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameismyname/pseuds/mynameismyname
Summary: *キバダン，ABO*逻辑死只为了爽而写的短打*多年不搞新纸片人的我下手了。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 29





	Sad day

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说就是一个冠军退位后捅破窗户纸的炮友转正故事（什  
> 因为写得比较隐晦所以大概会有别扭的地方……我的错orz  
> 

1

他输了。

当终场的哨声响起，瞳孔先一步告诉奇巴纳这个事实。

他的宿敌，在伽勒尔保持十年不败战绩的冠军丹帝，输了。

靠，奇巴纳脑中率先飙出一个脏词。

——打败他的人不是自己。

他想起以前，当自己的宝可梦倒在丹帝的金色眼睛下，当对方带着得体的笑容对他说“欢迎再来挑战”，当冠军退场时飘在身后飒飒作响的，嚣张的红色披风。

大爷我甚至没亲手把它扯下来。

奇巴纳抱着臂，看着大屏幕上的丹帝举起胜利者的手，明明赛场上的光亮得刺眼，对方一头紫色长发却依旧黯淡。

龙馆主甚至没发现自己始终皱着眉，表情可怕到连摄像机都不敢给镜头。

前冠军把帽子脱下来，扔到半空中。

他退位了。

2

冠军的头发带着一股树果的香气。

奇巴纳甚至不知道是天生的信息素作祟，还是丹帝本身有打理的原因，对方身上总环绕着一股柔和的味道。

伽勒尔是个诚实，或者说安全的地方，这里的人们几乎不会因为自己的第二性别感到自大或自卑，因此就算被一个Omega冠军代表了十年，舆论也鲜少有批评的声音出现。

更何况这个Omega好几次把Alpha挑战者打趴在地呢。

“随时欢迎你挑战。”

纵使心思再怎么大条，当凝视丹帝那对灿金色的瞳孔时，很难不被它们灼到，奇巴纳也不例外。

十年的冠军，伽勒尔门面，大家都喜欢的人，像太阳又像国王的人。

只是，与健忘的大众不同的是，奇巴纳依旧记得，当他们还只是一个个初出茅庐的小鬼头时，对方与现在可是截然不同的。

“真是伤心的一天。”

丹帝苦笑着，靠在奇巴纳肩膀上。

“不过放心，我已经没事了，如果这点心理预期也没有的话怎么当冠军呢？”

温柔的语气，就好像对方一贯的作风，得体，从容，自信。

“那孩子……我想她一定个比我更称职的存在吧，所以并不担心。”

他脸上的笑容就像在接受群访时一样，就连嘴角的弧度都让人觉得舒服。

奇巴纳没有回话，心情不好的时候只想安静呆着，人之常情。

可他不能就这么回房间喝闷酒，眼下，前冠军需要他。

“我以后应该会去对战塔吧，到时候时间也多了，你要挑战的话也……”

“我可没问你这些，丹帝。”

冷冷的一句话让丹帝脸上的笑容瞬间凝固，他看了看奇巴纳的脸，再低头看了看自己手中的杯子，顿时有些脸颊发热。

“拜托，这里是我家，不是他妈的记者会。”

从奇巴纳的声音中就足以听出来，他心情不太好。

“你不必这样，没意思，真的。”

“啊，抱歉……”丹帝很快从沉默中找回了状态，可还是尴尬地将眼睛看向别处。

“我忘了自己已经不是冠军了。”

只可惜他现在没有戴帽子。

“如果不甘心的话你可以挑战回去，就像我一样。”奇巴纳把丹帝的肩膀揽过来，可始终没有看对方，“在此之前你可以喝到烂醉，在墙上乱涂乱画，甚至拆掉一整座房子.......”

“...我想多陪陪赫普。”

“这样也好，那小子会很开心的。”总算不是公式化的内容了，奇巴纳心里稍微透了口气。

“如果有什么事情能让你好受的话，尽管去做，”龙馆主宽大的手掌拍了拍前冠军的上臂，咧开尖尖的牙，浅蓝色的眼睛半眯着，朝丹帝笑了起来。

“太压抑可是会短命的哦。”

随后，奇巴纳嗅到空气中逐渐变浓的香气，接着，他感觉到丹帝一言不发地往自己怀里靠。

“我需要你，”对方的手臂是有力的，但手掌却连着指头一起颤抖，“现在。”

湿凉凉的，就像融化的坚冰。

所有的得体，从容，自信在此刻静悄悄的，化作了零碎的星星，一点又一点地剥落下来。

3

奇巴纳想起十年前，正准备联盟挑战赛的时候，丹帝分化了，比正常年龄要早一些。

那时，年幼的他们尚且不知道这意味着什么，而分化也预示着第一次发情的到来。于是当奇巴纳在厕所的某一个隔间里找到丹帝时，被他身上浓烈的香气吓了一跳。

“我感觉好奇怪...”

在确定来人是奇巴纳后，浅棕色皮肤的Omega就像不顾一切，用双臂环紧了他，将自己高热的身体贴紧对方，胸口剧烈起伏着，喘着浑浊的粗气。

“身体好热...而且好伤心...一点都不高兴.......”

十几岁的年纪，对于性知识只停留在书本的层面，第一次亲眼目睹这种状况，奇巴纳觉得自己从头僵到了脚。

他正蹲在地上，怀里抱着自己的宿敌，他发情了，现在很难受。

“我不知道该怎么办，帮帮我...”

对方毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得奇巴纳脖子发痒，由于尚未分化的原因，Omega的信息素在他闻起来只觉得像一种气味过强的香辛料。

于是他只得深呼吸几下，手指抚摸过丹帝柔软的头发，从脖子顺到背脊，就像安抚受伤的宝可梦一样。

“振作一点，我带你去找医生。”

奇巴纳不知道自己现在脸红得就要滴血，一种从没有过的感觉突如其来地冲上心窝，就好像有一百只火爆猴在上窜下跳，无法平静。

对方金色的眼睛湿漉漉的，如晴天下露珠的光华。每眨一下都好像戳在他心上。

他试着去扶起丹帝，但对方的身体软得跟没有骨头一样，根本站不起来。

奇巴纳只好放弃这个打算，半背半扛着对方跑到医务室去。医生看了丹帝的样子倒是见怪不怪，打了一针后让对方躺下，轻轻拉上帘子。

“这是正常的，不用担心，”医生看向奇巴纳，“包括你现在会这样也是，不是发烧.......”

是悸动。

十岁奇巴纳第一次听到这个词语，它就宛如一个哑炮，突然被扔向他。

如果那时他留心看一眼医务室的镜子，就会知道自己发着抖，脸还红得一塌糊涂的样子有多异常。

哑炮无声爆炸，轰隆一声，洒下遍地金色礼花。

4

“抱我，奇巴纳。”

浅棕色的Omega已不如当年瘦小，尽管比奇巴纳矮些，但却是精壮的。

此时他不在发情期，只是因为伤心而缓缓地释放着信息素，黏腻的香气缠上黑色的Alpha，让他用自己的影子将对方的身体全数覆盖，修长的手指摩挲过对方的脸颊，顺着脸颊到脖子，再到肩膀和手臂，顺着那结实的线条探到手掌，在那中心打着暧昧的圈。

“这样会让你好受点？”奇巴纳轻轻地笑着，尖尖的牙齿咬上对方结实的胸膛，在乳头的位置伸着舌头打着圈。

酥痒的感觉让丹帝挺着腰呻吟出声。

“嗯...不。”

随后，前冠军很快环住龙馆主的脖子，与他接吻。

“我需要时间。”

一吻终了，奇巴纳听到了回答，伸手擦掉对方脸上潮红的泪。

“那么，需要人陪吗？”

丹帝将双腿缠上对方的腰。

“让我们慢慢来吧。”

“遵命。”

奇巴纳背后被身下人的脚趾搔得痒痒，这轻微的挑逗积聚成一簇簇火苗，窜向欲望的凹陷处。

一如那摇摇欲坠的，颤抖的金色。

深夜，窗外的城市霓虹璀璨，不断喧嚣着，宛如巨口，随时会将人吞噬。

而奇巴纳和丹帝，两个当仁不让的强者此时放弃了斗争，一心只想抱紧对方，融化在彼此的信息素里。

5

“所以我们到底什么时候是个头？”

“说的是什么事？”

“这种关系。”

奇巴纳撑着脑袋侧躺着，把手伸进丹帝柔软的长发里，毫无章法地理着。

若说是从什么时候开始的，他们谁也说不清楚，也许是在奇巴纳确定自己是Alpha后，也许是丹帝一次难堪的赛前发情后，也许是他们第一次接吻后，总之一方要求了，一方正好有，便自然而然地建立了。

“我不是说过了吗，”丹帝抱着枕头，眼底是餍足的表情，“不想那么快。”

“也就是说不想结束咯。”

“何止。”

丹帝把自己往被子里钻，借着柔软的床垫，靠上奇巴纳的胸口。

“如果能进一步，也不失为一个很好的选择不是吗？”

奇巴纳顺势搂住对方，喉结抖动着，咯咯地笑了起来。

“是。”

明明该做的都做了，却又好像什么都没做。在谈真心时，他们仿佛变回了青少年，还停留在暧昧时试探的阶段。

“成年人是很复杂的。”

“感受到了。”

丹帝从奇巴纳怀里抬起头，微微笑着，眼角仿佛有泪花。

不同于赛场上为了摄像机而露出的，这笑容弧度是浅的，但奇巴纳知道，它发自内心。

“那就慢慢来吧，大爷我有的是时间。”

“就这么说定了。”

接着奇巴纳感觉到丹帝从自己胸前离开了一点，Omega从被子底下伸出手，在半空中握成拳。

Alpha心知肚明，也伸出手，与对方轻轻地碰了个拳。

这意味着什么，现在还都是未知数——也许是争执，冲突与不理解。

但当现在，当奇巴纳像年幼时一样将丹帝再次抱进怀里时，他们都宁愿相信，未来这两个字是美好的。

是花与月亮，是洁白的尖牙与金色的瞳孔。

“好好享受生活吧，前冠军。”奇巴纳故意把“前”字压得很重，而丹帝并不在意他的调侃，只亲昵地蹭着对方的鼻尖。

“嗯。”

是共同度过的，糟糕的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 比起一篇文来说这更像一个大纲，写完后反复看我只觉得内容也太干瘪了。  
> 不过总之，如果您能喜欢的话就太好了。  
> 还没玩游戏，ooc难免，我想等玩了之后会好一些，吧...


End file.
